


Karmagisa's Project (a.k.a class 3E's Reunion party)

by Animewolfgirl426



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyones in highschool now, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just really love these two, Karaoke, Karma's parents are rarely home, Karmagisa4ever, M/M, No Beta, Takes place after Koro-sensei's death, We Die Like Men, We need more karaoke fanfics, first year highschoolers, which they later establish to the class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animewolfgirl426/pseuds/Animewolfgirl426
Summary: Takes place a year after Koro sensei's death-Now that they've all gotten into their first pick highschool's and are currently in their first year, the ex-End class of Kunugigaoka junior high decides to have a reunion party at Karma's mansion.The idea: to both relax and catch up on each others lives.The ACTUAL idea: to get the two best ex-assassins of their class to admit their romantic feelings for each other.but little do they know that Karma and Nagisa have other plans...





	Karmagisa's Project (a.k.a class 3E's Reunion party)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: hey guys its my 2nd fanfic, hope you enjoy!!  
> Karma's thoughts: bold  
> Nagisa's thoughts: italics  
> Once again there will be singing. XD (i dont know what it is with me and karaoke fics)  
> lyrics sang by Karma : bold, underline  
> Lyrics by Nagisa: italic, underlined  
> Lyrics by both: bold and italic
> 
> Also,if ur a fan of karaoke fanfics like this one i suggest you read my other fanfiction, which is not of the same fandom but has a somewhat similar plotline....anyways, without further ado, i give you KARMAGISA!!!

_ Nagisa's pov: _

  
Its a been a year since Koro sensei's death.  
All of us from the End class managed to graduate and get into our 1st choice high schools as well, (thanks to a certain yellow octopus and his incredible teaching skills.) ,so things are going quite well for us.

Despite going to different high schools, we all kept in contact with each other....after all we had been through together, it would be a surprise if we didn't .

 _Besides_ ,  _It_   _wasn't as if every single one of us was separated, A few of us ended up meeting in the same high school too like Isogai and Maehara, Hayami and Chiba, Nakamura and Okuda, and yes, me and Karma._

"Nagisa.....oi, Nagisa? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh! I must've spaced out...sorry Karma...."

Karma sighs, but smiles at me none the less.  
"You know, for the sharpest assassin of class 3E, you sure are spacing out a lot recently....are you loosing your touch Nagi-chan?"  
"Karma!!! Don't call me that!! And no I'm not loosing my touch.....I could prove it to you if you want~," I put my hand up to his face and trace his lower lip with my thumb to emphasize what I mean.

Karma chuckles and grabs my hand,   
"Okay, okay, point taken...and Though I would love that, I've also had multiple first hand experiences with your killer kisses, to know that lunch break at school is not the best time to do them....even if it is the rooftop."

I giggle as Karma lightly kisses the back of my hand.   
As you have probably guessed by now, Karma and I are dating. In fact we have been dating since the day that we fought it all out back in junior high.

After the class fall out regarding Koro sensei, and my teams successive win, Karma and I decided to be more honest and open with each other, so that very day, on our way home we ended up simultaneously confessing our feelings for each other as well (trust me, neither of us saw it coming....) As it turns out, we've both liked each other since we first met back in our first year of junior high....it was a pretty pleasing coincidence.

_But, there's one thing...._

Our class has NO clue.

Hey! Don't blame us! It kinda got busy after that with trying to save Koro-sensei and all, so we couldn't really find the right time to tell them....

_Speaking of the right time..._

"Hey Karma, did u get a message from Isogai about the class reunion?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I did...it's this weekend right? He put it on the 3E group too....could've done that in the first place instead of messaging everyone privately...would've saved time."

I laugh a bit, " you say that but would you have even checked if he did?"

Karma laughs with me," Touché, but hey, if you've seen all the shit they talk about on that group you'd get why I don't drop in often."

"Touché."

"So what about the reunion?", Karma asks .

"Ah, well I was thinking...maybe we should tell the class about....you know..."

" oh you mean about us dating? Man! I totally forgot! We didn't get to tell them did we?" Karma laughs again and I can't help but laugh with him.

"Well, I think Ritsu and Koro-sensei had an idea...." I reply

"Yeah, considering how Koro sensei's  face turned pink whenever he saw us alone together, I'd say he knew. We were his biggest ship after all."

Karma smirks at me, and I blush slightly while giggling...

"Ah wait, speaking of Ritsu...." Karma continues as he pulls out his phone....,"I thought something felt off about this reunion party so I asked Ritsu to check it up for me....turns out the class has an ulterior motive."

"An ulterior motive?" I ask, perplexed.

"Yeah. Sure, it's true they wanna catch up with everyone but...apparently they were planning to set the two of us up with each other while they were at it...." Karma starts snickering as he tells me the class' plans

I sigh and chuckle at the idea too, we were already dating after all.

"So do you wanna wait till the reunion or...?" Karma asks me once I've calmed down

"Hm...well, I guess it's better to tell them in person....besides, the reunion is gonna be held at your house right? I'm pretty sure you already have an idea in mind..." I say as I look at Karma knowingly...

Karma's figurative devil horns appear as he puts an arm around my waist and pulls me closer, "you know me so well, babe! You know, You're helping right?"

I blush slightly at the nickname (no matter how many times he says it, I still get embarrassed!) and smirk back while nodding,"Of course!"

Karma grins back and gives me a light peck on the lips," I love you Nagi."

"Love you too Karma"

\----------------------------------------------

** Karma's ** ** pov: **

It's the weekend....the day of the reunion.  
I wake up to see Nagisa cuddled against my chest...his expression soft and vulnerable.

**So cute....I'm glad he's all mine...**

Ever since Nagisa and I started going out, I've mellowed down a lot.  
The two of us ended up in the same highschool, in addition to being neighbors as well...thanks to that, Nagisa can stay over at my house whenever he wants (Our parents know about our relationship and took it quite well, too so there were no problems there....well, my parents are rarely home anyways thanks to their business trips, so he likes keeping me company in this big house...). He practically lives here, now.....he even keeps some spare clothes here.

**So yeah, I'm living together with my sweet Nagi....I enjoy every single day that I get to wake up with him by my side....**

I look at his sleeping face a little while longer, before I decide it's time to wake him up....but he beats me to it.

"Karma?"

He blinks his eyes sleepily as he looks up at me from his position, trapped in my arms.

"Good morning, Nagi~"

I smile and slide down a bit to kiss him lightly.

"Mmm, good morning, Karma~"

He kisses me back....but doesn't end it there.  
The kiss becomes passionate, engulfing all of my senses until I can only focus on Nagi and nothing else.

And then it gets deeper, as his tongue starts dominating mine.

**So...you're gonna do it that way huh? Well, two can play at this game...**

I start to fight back, dominating the kiss before he has a chance to rack up some hits, and Nagisa lets me...

**10 hits....20....30....40....**

Nagisa is the first to pull back, as he gasps for air,"Karma!"

I chuckle,"hey! You started it."

"Ugh...fine, my fault, but I'm taking revenge next time!" Nagisa pouts adorably.

"Aww, well we shall see Nagi-chan~"

"Karma!"

And so we get up from our comfortable bed and spend the rest of the day getting ready for the guests that will arrive in the afternoon.

The class decided to have a karaoke party, so Nagi and I start setting up everything required.

"Hey Karma....are you sure we should do this? I mean...isn't there a better way to let the class know we're dating?"

I look over to see Nagi blushing....he was probably thinking of our plan.

**Cute....**

"Yup, we are definitely doing this, and I'm not gonna let you talk your way out of it! You already agreed and we even practiced Nagi! It's not  _that_ embarrassing, besides, imagine their faces when they find out!"

By the exasperated way Nagi is looking at me, I can tell that my signature devil horns are probably showing in addition to the shit-eating grin on my face.

Nagisa sighs,"okay, fine...I can't really back out now anyways.....and you're right....they started it first so I guess this will be entertaining."   
Nagisa glances at me, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Oh, you bet it will be." I assure him, and we both go back to setting up for the party.

\----------------------------------------------  
**_Third person pov:_**

Everyone starts arriving at around 6 pm and by the time everyone's there, it's around 7 pm.  
Ritsu decides to show herself on our phones once everyone's gathered (since she was actually an AI, she didn't go to highschool like the rest of us, rather she spent her days helping the ministry of defense)

"Okay guys! Now that we're all here....let's get this party started!!" Nakamura yells to the class and everyone cheers back.

She then whispers to Kaede, "everyone's in on the karmagisa project right?"

Kaede whispers back, "yup! Though, just creating situations for them to realize their attraction for each other is kinda clichéd....but, since we didn't have much time, I guess we can't help it."

Nakamura sighs in agreement.  
Thanks to the suddenness of their idea, and the fact that they had school, they couldn't plan much...thus ending up having to put their hopes on their impromptu ideas.

She looked over at Karma and Nagisa to see them surrounded by most of the boys....

She mentally face palms....talk about obvious....hopefully they don't think any things up....

\----------------------------------------------

The former classmates take turns doing karaoke , some of them even dancing with the beat and acting out their songs while the others cheer them on.

"--thank you everyone!" Maehara and Isogai give an exaggerated bow after they finish what turned into a concert.

"As cute as ever..." Kaede says while Nagisa nods beside her. Isogai and Maehara have been an item since their first mid terms back in 3E, and quite a popular one at that, given their contrasting personalities.....though not as popular as their two best assassins....

Speaking of the Devils....the class had been trying throughout the entire party to get them together ......they even tried the most clichéd of clichés : tripping Nagisa so he falls on Karma and then simultaneously  _for_ him....Only for Karma to gracefully catch him and ask if he was ok (much to the class fujoshis pleasure....  
"It was so picturesque,I almost cried" said Kaede while describing the scene to Nakamura who regretted missing out) and helping him stand upright.

Many similar efforts had ended in vain and honestly, Nakamura was starting to get desperate.

And then her chance came....

"Hey Karma! You haven't sang yet!" Terasaka yells from across the room

"Huh?.....Yeah! You too Nagisa! Oh I have an idea, why don't you two sing together, I've got a duet on my playlist here!" Nakamura adds in, thinking up a  last ditch idea.

She goes to play the song when Karma interrupts, and says something quite surprising....

"It's ok Nakamura, Nagisa and I planned to sing together from the beginning....we already had a song in mind too."

It's not just Nakamura .....the entire class looks at them, reactions ranging from slightly shocked(everyone) to a knowing look (Ritsu)

Kaede is the first to recover.  
"O-ok then, let's hear it!"

Karma grins, and claps his hands, causing all of the lights to go out, surprising the rest of the class.

He gets up and walks over to Nagisa, not having any trouble in the dark due to having already practiced their act (and also thanks to the fact that their eyes adjust to the dark faster than the rest of their classmates) ....Karma kisses Nagisa sweetly (which the rest of the class does not see thanks to them still being surprised about the sudden lights out) before taking him by the hand and guiding him up to the front of the room.

"You ready?" He whispers to Nagisa  
"Ready as I'll ever be..."Nagisa replies, smiling back at him. The two pick up their unloaded guns (the ones that they used with Koro sensei, which they had kept in memory of him) and stand back to back.

Karma plays the song.

The beat for 'partners in Crime' by set it off  starts playing catching the class off guard.

Karma snaps his fingers this time, activating one of the sound-seeking spotlights his parents had gotten some time ago, once again surprising the class.  
(the two of them had found it lying forgotten in the garage. So They decided to use it in their plan)

Then Nagisa starts singing, and the class watches on in awed silence...

" _You'll never take us alive~_ "   
Nagisa leans his head on Karma's back, while Karma continues....

" **We swore that death will do us part,**  
**They'll call our crimes a work of art~** "  
He tilts his head back to glance at Nagi...

" _You'll never take us alive~_ "

" **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners~** "  
The two of them smirk at each other, and they sing together, as if declaring to the world:

" ** _Partners in crime!!!_** "

They aim their guns at the crowd, their backs still against each other, looking straight at them...mischief being the primary emotion visible in their eyes as they get into the act.  
(The rest of the class notices....and they all gulp silently in apprehension and anticipation...)

" **Partners in crime** ~" Karma continues, while he and Nagisa grin as they turn around and face each other...  
He snaps his fingers , making the spotlight go out.

**This is gonna be fun...**  
_This is gonna be fun..._

From somewhere in the dark, Karma sings....  
" **This, the tale of, reckless love, living a life of crime on the run** ,"

The class feels a chill behind their backs, and they turn to look only to catch a glimpse of two silhouettes before they disappear once more.

Karma keeps singing,"  **I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red** ,"

There's a snap of fingers ,and the spotlights come on again, this time illuminating Karma, standing alone in front of the class while aiming his gun at them,

" **Everybody freeze!** "

Just when the class is wondering where Nagisa is, they hear another snap of fingers and a voice singing from behind them,

" _Nobody move!_ "  
A few of them turn to find Nagisa pointing his gun at them as well.

" **Put the money in the bag** ,"  
Karma says as he makes his way around the class...

" _Or we will shoot!_ "  
Nagisa meets him halfway...

" **Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way~** "The two gaze at each other as Karma slides his free hand around Nagisa's waist, as if it was natural, (It looked almost as if they had done it multiple times before, observed Nakamura and Kaede)  
All the while never taking his aim off of the class.

" _Our paper faces flood the streets~_ "

" **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire cause** ,"

The two of them sing together this time,

" ** _You'll never take us alive~_** "  
Nagisa wraps his free arm around Karma's back such that his hand came to rest on Karma's nape, Karma's soft hair brushing his fingers....

" **We swore that death will do us part,**  
**They'll call our crimes a work of art~** "

" _You'll never take us alive~_ "

" **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners~** ,"  
Karma pulls Nagisa even closer such that their bodies are pressed against each other, both of their guns still aimed at the class, as they turn their heads away from each other to face them, their eyes glinting predatorily at the same time....

" ** _Partners in crime!!!_** "

" **Partners in crime~** "  
This time Karma snaps his fingers twice in a row, causing the spotlights to start flashing as they move around the room randomly, giving the atmosphere of a rushed police chase....

From one corner of the class Karma's voice is heard again, and the class intently listens when he sings as if telling a story....

" **Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,**  
**left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight!** "

The class is literally leaning on the edge of their seats as they wait to watch what happens next...

There is another snap of fingers and the lights focus once more on Karma and Nagisa in the corner of the room, both acting as if they were being cornered.

" _Where we gonna go?!_ "  
Nagisa sings frantically...

" **He's got us pinned!** "  
Karma moves in front of Nagisa, as if shielding him...

" _Baby I'm a little scared.._."  
Nagisa clings to Karma as he looks up at him with frightened eyes...

" **Now, don't you quit!** "  
Karma scans the room as if looking for an escape...

" _He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in...._ "

Nakamura and Kaede in particular watch their interactions with interest, getting a hunch that something more was hidden in them...

" **Our paper faces flood the streets~,** "  
Karma acts as if he's loading the gun, and looks at Nagisa

" **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground cause** ,"

Nagisa nods in understanding and acts like he loads his gun as well, before they both sing,

" ** _You'll never take us alive~_** "

" **We swore that death will do us part,**  
**They'll call our crimes a work of art~** "  
Karma takes Nagisa's hand, as they both look around for a way to escape the imaginary cops...

" _You'll never take us alive~_ "

" **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners~** "   
Karma and Nagisa make eye contact once more...

By this point Nakamura knows for sure that the two are definitely hiding something....and she hopes that her idea of what they are hiding is on the mark...

" ** _Partners in crime!!!_** "

Nagisa snaps his fingers twice in a row and the lights start flashing again while moving around randomly...

" _Partners in crime~_ "

Noises are heard from random corners of the room as the class looks around to catch glimpses of what they assume to be either Nagisa or Karma who purposefully make sure that neither of them are completely visible in the light...

Then....A gunshot is heard.

" _The skies are black with lead-filled rain,_ "

Running footsteps...

" **A morbid painting on display** ,"

Another gunshot...and a thud.

" _This is the night the young love died_ ,"

More running footsteps...this time only one person's...followed by a thud

" **Buried at each others side** ,"

A snap and the lights come on again, revealing Karma and Nagisa....only for the class to gasp in unison....

The left sleeve of Karma's shirt near his shoulder was soaked in red (definitely paint) as if he was shot, while Nagisa was lying on the ground with 'blood' soaking his shirt at the stomach.  
But that wasn't what shocked them the most....  
Karma had left his gun at his side and was kneeling next to Nagisa, holding Nagisa's upper body tightly against his chest, looking at him as if afraid of him disappearing....

The emotion seemed so realistic, that the class had to hold their breath as they felt their hearts wrenching in pain for them.... (And those that had witnessed it before, knew, that it was real...they had seen that look on Karma only once...back during that traumatizing field trip , when Nagisa had fought alone against Takaoka...)

Nagisa must've noticed.

" _You'll never take us alive..._ "  
Nagisa sings as he reaches out to caress Karma's cheek affectionately, giving him a calming smile.....making Karma snap out of it and he smiles back...

The two look at each other with love and longing....

(The moment feels so private that the rest of the class has to stop themselves from looking away...)

....then, Karma snaps his fingers again making the lights go out.

" **We swore that death would do us part,**  
**So now we haunt you in the dark...** "

2 finger snaps, and the lights are flashing again...

" _You'll never take us alive~_ "

" **We live as ghosts among these streets,**  
**lovers and Partners~** "

A final snap and the lights focus on the our two main characters, revealing them standing in their 'blood'- soaked clothes, while aiming their guns in opposite directions, their backs to each other as they strike a pose. (Which many of their ex-classmates take a picture of......mostly Nakamura and Kaede....) (see pic for the chapter)

" **Partners in crime...** "

" _Partners in crime~_ "  
Nagisa and Karma turn and face each other....And Karma pulls Nagisa in for a hug...

" ** _Partners in crime!!!!_** "  
Nagisa wraps his arms around Karma's neck and they both lean in just as the the beat is about to end....and they kiss.

The class watches speechless in silence.............before screams and squeals erupt from all around the room.

"I KNEW IT!!!!" Nakamura yells at the top of her lungs.

She claps, imitating Karma and making the lights come on, only to see that the entire class has descended into pandemonium....

Kaede is busy trying to stop her immense nosebleed,

Isogai is just sitting there shocked while Maehara is shaking him whilst yelling about 'how awesome that just was!'

Okuda is blushing so red that her face rivals Karma's hair.

The rest of ex-class 3E were also expressing varied versions of the above reactions...

Even Itona was frozen solid, unable to process what just happened...

Nakamura couldn't really blame them....no one expected this: neither the incredible performance NOR the kiss at the end.....which by the way, still hasn't ended...  
Nakamura looks over at them, before sighing in resignation and smiling.

"Hey guys, are you done yet? I think we'd all like to know what's going on right about now...." Nakamura says, causing both boys to quickly break away from each other and look at the class....to find that the entire class had now calmed down and was staring at them intently.

Nagisa blushes slightly and hides his face in Karma's shirt, while Karma simply grins at the class, his devil horns showing...

Karma wraps his arm around Nagisa's waist, making him blush even more before facing the class and announcing:

"Nagisa and I are dating!"

.......And everyone goes into chaos once more.......this time asking them questions about their relationship like when it started, how long it's been going on etc

Karma laughs and sits down on a nearby sofa seat before pulling Nagisa into his lap (much to Nagisa's embarrassment) and then proceeds to tell everyone their story.

\----------------------------------------------

By the time the interrogation is over, it's late at night and Karma arranges for all of them to stay over at his house.  
He and Nagisa help them spread out futons in the living room for them to share.  
Even While setting this up, the class keeps talking about Karma and Nagisa's performance, praising them both for it (much to Karma's pride, and once again, Nagisa's embarrassment)

"I kinda get how we didn't really have the time to talk about you two when you first got together with everything that was going on back then.....but I'm still kinda pissed you never told us!" Kaede says while pouting at Nagisa and Karma

"Well, the performance was totally worth it though....I gotta ask, how long were you guys planning this?" Nakamura asks while fluffing her pillow.

"Ah...well-" Nagisa is about to stutter out a response when Karma interrupts.

"Ever since you guys started planning to set us up with one another during the reunion party."

The entire class freezes at Karma's words.

Nakamura is the first to break the silence,  
"....you knew?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious....all I had to do was ask Ritsu to confirm it." Karma replies simply.

"Ritsu....? Wait....she knew about you two?!"Kaede asks, snapping out of her stupor.

"Yup, so did Koro sensei!" Ritsu replies from her phone cheerfully.

"And there you have it... Well, Nagi and I are gonna go to bed now....in case you need to go, bathrooms are down the hall, to the left."   
Karma ignores the shock on his ex-classmates faces and picks Nagisa up bridal style.(shocking the class even more and surprising Nagisa as well)

"Shall we get going babe?" Karma asks as he winks at Nagisa, making him blush as he nods slowly.

Karma walks out of the living room with Nagisa in his arms, leaving behind his extremely baffled ex-classmates.

"........what just happened?" Maehara asks no one in particular.

Everyone just shrugs in unison.....even Itona.

Nakamura just sighs in exasperation as she looks in the direction that the two left in. Those two are always full of surprises....

\----------------------------------------------

Back in Karma's room,   
The two of our favorite assassins cuddle with each other under the covers of Karma's bedsheet, while reminiscing about their favorite moments of the party.

"Well, the best part by far was our performance of course, it went way better than I expected!" Nagisa says excitedly, while Karma simply smiles at him, adoring how cute his boyfriend is when he smiles.

"Are you ok though?" Nagisa asks suddenly, looking at Karma with worry...

"Why wouldn't I be?" ,Karma asks confused.

"At the end of the performance....when we were acting injured....you looked...."  
Nagisa doesn't continue, when Karma realizes what he means.

"Ah...yeah, I had a bit of a flashback...."  
Karma says, suddenly showing a more vulnerable side of him as he hugs Nagisa closer to him.

"Hmm....you know I'll never go off on my own like that again right? Back then we hadn't realized that we loved each other, but now we have....so there is no way I'm ever leaving you alone like that ever again." Nagisa says while hugging Karma tightly, and looking up into his eyes.

_And I hope that you won't ever leave me again either..._

Seemingly reading his mind, Karma smiles sweetly at Nagisa and kisses him.

"I promise I won't ever leave you again either", Karma states while nuzzling his nose into his Nagisa's hair.

**Never again...**

"Me too" Nagisa replies while nuzzling his face into Karma's chest.

_I love you, Karma..._  
**I love you too, Nagisa...**

The two of them fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms, with a promise of never letting go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Im also on wattpad and webnovel, so if you guys are fans of romance stories i'd apprciate it if you checked out my ongoing novel "Engaged to my Best Friend" by Animewolfgirl426  
> about the other fanfic i mentioned earlier, the name is 'The BakuDeku project (a.k.a class 3A's Karaoke party)'  
> check it out if ur a bkdk fan as well!  
> Check me out on Twitter! @Ange4261


End file.
